Love for the Sky
by AlRieValmonte
Summary: These men, these four men have all been attracted and captured by the Vongola Decima, and now she holds their love. These men are willing to give everything to her. But who would she choose? Fem!Tsuna Rated T for future reasons and language.
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayuki, an ordinary girl in the eyes of those who looked past her, but a very special person to those who have seen past her looks and were with her from the start of her journey.

* * *

She has first met Gokudera Hayato. His first mission was to annihilate the future Vongola Decimo – ehem, Decima – and he would be able to take over the mantle as Vongola Decimo. He may have seen what she could do when he saw the fight between her and Mochida Kensuke, but he was still unimpressed, so he challenged her.

He may have seen the reluctance in the girl's eyes but he still forced a fight. He first attacked, throwing dynamites in her way. At first, she kept dodging the said dynamites but when she was shot by the Dying Will bullet, she started putting out the fire with her bare hands in each dynamites.

Gokudera started getting annoyed and threw more bombs, and soon became his technique as "Double-Bomb." But all was still stopped by the said girl. As Gokudera grew more annoyed, he planned to throw more dynamites with his technique, "Triple-Bomb", but as one dynamite fell from his grasp, he thought that it was the end of him, but was saved by Sawada Tsunayuki.

Gokudera never felt the feeling of a person caring for him so, it came as a surprise when Tsuna has saved him and asked if he was okay. Then and there, he decided that he will follow this person and protect her with his life. So from there, their life has started to entwine.

He was there with her every time she faces a battle. He was there to see how she gets stronger. He was there how she learned, and he learns from her. He was there to see how she grew from a simple girl, to a wonderful woman. He was there to witness how she has accepted everyone just like the Sky she was.

Soon, he discovered that he stayed, not only because she has accepted him and cared for him. But also because **he has also learned to love her, more than he a right-hand man should love his boss.**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya sees the world as his own personal wild life, where the Carnivores are the strongest and the Herbivores are the weakest among them. Hibari considers himself as one of the Carnivores, strongest of the strong. He can easily decipher whether one is a Carnivore or an Herbivore; but there is one person he can't classify to either of them. And that person is Sawada Tsunayuki.

He's certain that she was an herbivore before; an herbivore with a potential to be a carnivore. Until now, even as she grew up and grew to be strong – strong enough in matters of will and strength to be called a carnivore – she still kept her attitude and ways as an herbivore.

Sawada Tsunayuki is the greatest mystery that Hibari Kyoya encountered in his life. She's both weak and strong; she is very predictable yet unpredictable at the same time. She is a person that is to be respected and not to be looked down upon. Because of that, he concluded that she is an Omnivore, a mixture of both a carnivore and an herbivore.

When he first realized the slow change in the girl's life, he started following her, using the excuse that she wants to bite someone to death, and that is easy to achieve whenever he follows her. But of course, that may be true, just that is not the 'whole' truth.

Sawada Tsunayuki has stolen his interest and attention (which was quite a shocking if ever someone found out). She started making a name for herself and because of that, Hibari wants to see her progress as she continue to grow stronger to reach her limitless limitation of potential.

But then come the day that they face their strongest opponents yet. It was the battle against the Vendice for the breaking of the Arcobaleno curse. It was a hard battle for them, even when it was Rokudo Mukuro, Dino Cavallone, Xanxus of the Varia and Byakuran from Milliefiore along with him as the front lines against Bermuda and Jager. They would have lost if not for Tsuna who came in time.

It was like a blow to Hibari's pride as a guardian (and a man). He couldn't believe that he have fallen, even with the other (as much as he hates to admit it) carnivores against the Vendice. He wasn't able to protect his sky and instead, it was their sky that protected them. It was then and there he realized his true reason why he truly follows Tsuna.

He wants to protect her and fight alongside her and then stand beside her in times of their victory. He wants to be with her in every smile and laugh that she will emit (even though he doesn't usually does those said expressions). He wants to be there whenever she feels the need to cry so he will be the first person she turns to. He wants to continue to be with his sky.

 **And he wants her to be the mate of the carnivore in him.**

* * *

Her first real obstacle was facing Rokudo Mukuro. An escapee from the most dangerous and fearsome prison in the Mafia world, the Vendicare. He used to be a human child experiment for the Estraneo Familigia, along with his loyal companions, Ken and Chikusa. Because of that, he wishes to have his revenge, not only to the Estraneo, but to the whole Mafia world.

He planned to possess the body of the future Vongola Decima to start on taking over the Mafia, and later on, he planned to possess the bodies of other different leaders all over the world to create chaos and destruction. But he failed.

He faced the wrath of one Sawada Tsunayuki because her friends were all hurt, and all because of him. He faced the raw strength of Sawada Tsunayuki because she saw the how her friends give out because of the pain. But that wasn't what caught his attention to her. It was how she acted after the battle.

She has shown worry for him when the Vendice showed up. She has shown care for him when she had learned that he will be taken to the most secluded prison under their care. She has promised to take him out of the prison.

She accepted him as her Mist guardian along with Chrome, whom he was using as a vessel to be able to act upon the outside world from the Vendicare. She accepted him to be one of the persons whom she would trust with her life with. She trusted him to fight and return unscathed yet victorious.

He has experienced the life showing up then and there, either to join her battles, or to just simply be with her. At first, he doesn't know what he was starting to feel for the girl, but every time he saw her, whatever it was that he was feeling for get stronger. And soon, he realized the most obvious thing in his life.

It wasn't only his interest that she has caught. **Sawada Tsunayuki has also caught his heart.**

* * *

Reborn has always been believed to be the reason why Sawada Tsunayuki has changed. He has also always been the reason why the girl remained the same as well. He was also the first and center witness on how she changed and gained so much, but staying the same as always.

Reborn's mission was to shape and train Sawada Tsunayuki to be a great mafia boss to be able to take the mantle of the Vongola. He was sent to train Sawada Tsunayuki to be Vongola to cut it short, and he doesn't plan to fail anytime soon.

She may be everything what he already knows; clumsy, has below average grades and particularly no-good, just like his ex-student Dino. But it seems that she is more than what she shows. After all, she has surprised Reborn, the greatest hitman, on how strong her resolve is.

 **A strong will to grow strong in order to protect.**

Reborn has recognized this resolve almost instantly, but what surprised him was the effect of her resolve. Because of her will, she made it look as if she has a limitless potential to grow strong, as limitless the sky is.

For Reborn, Tsuna has grown to be the perfect boss for Vongola. She was like the Vongola Primo himself, if not better. He never has and he never will regret shaping his student, even if she has surpassed him, the greatest hitman of all (though he will never admit it to anyone).

She was so accepting, understanding and forgiving that many believed that this could be her downfall. This may be her greatest weakness, but it is also her greatest strength. She is the sky after all. But it never did brought her downfall, instead, it led her to strong allies who are willing to lay down their lives in order to protect her,

She is the sky that attracts and captures all, even with just her smile and will, but she can also attract and capture other skies. Of whatever reason people are attracted and captured by her, it was also the same reason that she has attracted Reborn attention and soon…

 **Vongola Decima has captured his heart.**

* * *

These men, these four men have all been attracted and captured by the Vongola Decima, and now she holds their love. These men are willing to give everything to her. **But who would she choose?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating soon enough, school is only starting to get rough so I would be pretty busy, but I'll still try and find time to do this. Second, thank you for loving this story. As for those who wants to know who Tsuna will end up with, it's actually… A secret for now.**

 **But I'll most probably be doing a poll to figure who you want Tsuna to end up with. Happy reading guys!**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in Namimori Japan. The breeze of the air was warm; sakura trees are starting to bloom which was always the best view in Japan; the soft chirping of the birds and everything else. It was such a perfect day…

At least, for the inhabitants in Namimori except one.

 **"Wake up Dame-Tsuna! You still have classes to go to today!"** Reborn hollered above the loud music blaring inside Tsuna's room that he was playing.

 **"What the heck Reborn! Could you at least wake me up in a gentler way and not causing me to be deaf? I hope you haven't forgotten that I still am a girl and you're a guy and that I'll be needing my hearing to be the Mafia boss you want me to be. And you once even said that you're a complete gentleman. I'm starting to doubt it right now."** Tsuna said as she was rubbing her hurt side.

 _'Oh I'm a complete gentleman alright. If not, I would have already taken you here a long time ago.'_ Reborn thought, but what he said was different from what he thought.

 **"Don't be a baby Dame-Tsuna. And Vongola could easily have a replacement for you to hear again if ever you did lose your hearing abilities. And don't cuss. It's unlikely for a lady to cuss."** He said as if it was nothing, while Tsuna was completely oblivious of what Reborn's real train of thought is.

Tsuna only stared at her tutor's older form blankly. After the "Battle of the Arcobaleno," the bodies of the ex-Arcobaleno started changing back to their older form a month after the battle, and nearly a year after the first signs of changing, they finally took their adult form.

Reborn noticed Tsuna looking at him, which he didn't really mind, without her moving at all and only staying at the same place for the past minute now.

 **"You do know that you still have classes right? You'll be late if you keep staring at me like that."** Reborn 'reminded' Tsuna. _'Even though, I wouldn't mind you staring at me for the whole day.'_ He continued in his thoughts.

When Tsuna looked at her alarm clock, she noticed that she only have less than half an hour left before school starts. She immediately stood up and went to shower while mumbling something about 'demon ex-baby tutors' to 'school life is a second hell to my life next to Mafia.'

Reborn chuckled at his students actions. She was just simple adorable that way.

* * *

Tsuna was running through the streets of Namimori to her school quite ghastly. She only has five minutes left, more or less, before school starts and before Hibari Kyoya close the gates of the school. But it seems she has a little luck on her side today. She reached school a minute before the bell rang.

 **"Omnivore."** Hibari greeted Tsuna as she passed by the school gates.

 **"Good morning, Hibari-san. Here's some bento for you. Good thing oka-san cooked extra, she might've expected me to wake a little later today."** She greeted–a little shyly though–back, as she was him handing a bento.

This would have been a weird scene for the students of Namimori if it happened a year ago (which actually was a weird scene when they first saw it, but got used to it after nearly three months anyway). The school's strongest person or a 'Carnivore' – as he calls himself – talking to a mere 'Herbivore' yet calling her 'Omnivore.'

Hello! The person that Hibari Kyoya, the most ruthless person in Namimori is calling Dame-Tsuna 'Omnivore.' Has the world come to its ending?

That's what every persons initial thought was, but even when they got used to it, they would sometimes look at them (mostly at Tsuna though) whenever Hibari treats her gently, and I meant really gently. Anyways, on to the story!

As usual, Hibari accepted the bento that the girl was offering him, but he did something different today. He pulled the girl towards him and bent down, making it look like he was going to kiss the younger girl. But instead, he whispered something that only she would be able to hear.

 **"I still like your cooking better."** And with his words, Tsuna blushed a shade of red making the onlookers wonder what it was that Hibari said.

But unknown to them, a jealous look was focused on the two of them from some quite a distant. Heterochromatic eyes looked at the two figures with jealousy in his eyes and without his usual smirk plastered on his face.

The man decided to look away and start walking at the opposite direction of the school, where he obviously saw the scene the two had made.

Anyways, as Tsuna blushed a shade of red, she decided to pull away from Hibari a little to regain more of her privacy space. He stuttered a soft and quiet thank you to Hibari before running to the direction of her homeroom.

When she entered the room, she still has that blush, probably both because of Hibari and her running straight to her classroom. Then she noticed the look her classmates were giving her.

 **"What?"** Tsuna asked ever so innocent.

Instead of answering her question, they turned to look away from the female and proceeded with their companions' conversation, like nothing happened, the threat that Hibari gave the student body echoed in their ears.

 ** _'If any of you dared question Sawada Tsunayuki about her relationship with me or vice versa, I shall make sure that you are thoroughly bitten to death. No one should also dare disrespect or touch her in any inappropriate way, or you will receive a worse punishment than death, may you be male or female.'_** The words echoed in their mind which made them shiver from fear, simultaneously.

Anyways, Tsuna's friends came up to her having different expressions. Kyoko and Hana were sporting a grin that said You-better-tell-us-what's-between-you-two-or-else (which was very terrifying, especially to a sweet girl like Kyoko). Then, there was also Yamamoto who was, as usual, sporting a huge smile with his hands behind his neck.

And to say that Gokudera looked pissed was sort of an understatement, but he immediately exploded once he reached his boss.

 **"Good morning Tsuna."** Greeted Yamamoto.

 **"Tsuna-kun."** The two said girls greeted with such evil glints.

 **"What did he do to you, Juhime? He didn't said anything inappropriate to you, didn't he? Or did he? Tell me Juhime, and I'll immediately blow him up."** Gokudera said and more (but is too inappropriate, and lacks words to continue on) as a greeting to her.

 **"Don't worry about it Hayato-kun. He didn't say anything inappropriate, but I was a little flustered because he complimented me, and you know me when it comes to compliments."** Tsuna said trying to calm her Storm guardian/right-hand man.

She looked at her two other friends accidentally, which she immediately regretted because the both of them were sporting a look that said "Is-that-really-all?-Or-is-there-another-reason-that-we-don't-know?"

In truth, there was something that she wasn't telling any of them. Like the feelings that she feels most of the time whenever she sees those two people. She wasn't sure what it was but, she wasn't ready to call it like or – Kami forbid – love. Especially for two persons.

 **"Anyway, has any of you seen or heard from Mukuro yet?"** Tsuna asked, trying to get the subject out of the scene at the school gates between her and Hibari.

 **"Sorry Tsuna, but neither Gokudera nor I have. But Chrome did assure us that they're fine, you don't have to worry."** Answered Yamamoto.

Tsuna only nodded, a littler relief that they're fine, but she'll feel more relived if she saw them, all of them, well and alright.

And with that, Tsuna let her mind drift onto the unknown, wondering about her Mist guardians and about those feelings that she feels.

Time flew by Tsuna without her even noticing so. She only realized that it was already lunch when Gokudera tapped her shoulders to get her attention.

 **"It's already lunch Juhime, and you've been spacing out for the last five class and nearly six minutes since lunch started."** He said.

Tsuna felt her cheeks flare with what her Storm guardian said and only did she noticed the concerned looks Yamamoto and Gokudera were sending her. And before they can ask her what's wrong, she already spoke.

 **"I'm fine. Just wondering some things. Come on, let eat."** She said with her usual warm and reassuring smile present in her face.

Yamamoto and Gokudera immediately smiled back. If Tsuna said that she was fine, then she is. But if they really think that there was something that was really bothering their Sky, they won't let go of the topic until they (including the other guardians) are assured that she really was fine.

And so, they went to the school's rooftop and ate their lunch with Hibari entering the said place a few minutes after they came. But Tsuna's previous thoughts were still wondering around her mind, seeking for answers.

And Tsuna's day continued that way until school ended, but not enough to alert her guardians any worry.

* * *

 **"Why don't you all go ahead? I'll be heading to Kokuyo first before going home. I want to see for my own that all of them are really fine. It's really worrying me this past few days."** Tsuna said as they were all walking to the schools gate.

 **"Are you sure Juhime? I could escort you there and back."** Gokudera said a little worriedly, but a lot less than he would have a year ago, a sure sign that he has matured.

 **"Ma, ma Hayato. Let Tsuna be. She's a big girl now, no need to worry. And I'm sure that Mukuro and Chrome can perfectly protect her, ever the need arises."** Yamamoto said as he wrapped his arms around Gokudera's shoulder. He really has sure grown mature over the year after they broke the curse of the Arcobaleno.

 **"I know that idiot. I just can't stop worrying alright? And don't call me Hayato so casually."** Gokudera said while he was shaking Yamamoto's arms off his shoulder.

Tsuna smiled at her friend's bantering, even though they have mature over the years, some things just really stay the same.

 **"Alright then. I'll see you both tomorrow."** Tsuna said as she was waving, walking to the opposite side and on the way to Kokuyo Land.

 **"See you Tsuna!"** Yamamoto said and waved for the both of them.

 **"Ack! I could perfectly say goodbye to Juhime. And let me go. You'll be the death of me."** Gokudera said, still shaking off Yamamoto's arms.

Tsuna really just shook her head at the two and walked off to Kokuyo land, with her previous thoughts once again wondering inside her mind.

 _'Seriously, what is this that I'm feeling whenever both or one of them are around? I don't think this is really like or, Kami forbid, love. I mean, loving two person at the same time romantically?"_ Tsuna thought as she was walking.

 _'But if this really was love, who do I love more? It really can't be I love them both at the same time."_ Her thoughts continue.

And because Tsuna was busy thinking over her thoughts, and her hyper intuition wasn't warning her of any danger, she didn't feel the presence of Mukuro besides her until he spoke.

 **"What has you ignoring my presence Vongola?"** Mukuro asked Tsuna with a hint of worry in his voice.

Tsuna was startled when she heard the question but she didn't jump from her place, but the surprise was obvious in her face.

 **"Mukuro! You scared me. Anyway, just some thoughts that has been wondering around my mind for the past days, most especially today."** Tsuna answered.

Mukuro didn't question her any further but nodded and they continued their walk, as if Tsuna was never startled, to Kokuyo land. Their walk was filled with silence except for the wind and their feet as they walk through the street. None of them dared speak, enjoying the silence covering them. But it didn't last long as Mukuro asked Tsuna a question as they were walking past a park.

 **"Have you ever fell in love Tsunayuki?"**

Tsuna looked at him curiously at why the sudden question.

 **"I don't think so. No. Is there a reason why you asked such a question from me, Mukuro?"** Tsuna asked, still wondering why he asked her that.

Mukuro only shrugged and said, **"Nothing, really. I was only curious."**

Though Tsuna was a little hesitant to accept his reason, she still nodded and continued on to Kokuyo, where Tsuna spent some time with Chrome, Ken and Chikusa (whom she has gotten closer to after their return to the future). Tsuna even cooked dinner for the five of them and was escorted home by Mukuro.

 **"Thank you, Mukuro-kun. Though, you really didn't have to escort me home. I could've taken care of myself."** Tsuna said as they arrived in front of her house.

 **"Nonsense Tsunayuki. First, what kind of a man will I be if I didn't? And I am also your guardian."** Mukuro answered, which made Tsuna sigh.

 **"Alright then. Good night. And be careful on your way home."** Tsuna said as she was turning away from Mukuro.

But Mukuro caught her wrist and spun her around then kissed her on her cheeks, which immediately turned pink.

 **"Good night Tsunayuki. Sweet dreams."** He said, and with that, vanished into the mist.

Unknown to them, a pair of obsidian eyes were looking at them from Tsuna's window with a fire of jealousy burning in his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, the ending sucked a little, so those the whole chapter. But I hope you will still all support my story.**


End file.
